Chocolate Chip Pancakes
by DesertCat
Summary: Temari was busy looking for an 'easy button', but it turns out she didn't need one in the first place. TemariXShikamaru three part.
1. Chapter 1: Temari

Chocolate Chip Pancakes

TemariXShikamaru

**Hello everybody! Hi Doctor Nick! (The Simpsons) This oneshot is part of a threesome that I started writing over Thanksgiving. While reading it, just keep in mind that I was extremely hyper when I wrote it. Eheh…**

**Oh, and super thanks go to KoNeko, if she ever reads this… Me and Okami got you hooked on fanfiction. MUHAHAHA! **

**More super thanks to Pale Moonlit Nightsky, the bestest reviewer in the whole wide world! Thanks for being so patient.**

Temari liked sex. She liked it a lot. This never posed much of a problem, (most of the guys she dated liked it too) until she fell for Shikamaru. Rhymed! XD!

Shikamaru was lazy. Very lazy. He liked to sleep, if you know what I mean.

At first, this didn't bother Temari at all. She enjoyed the challenge. But as the weeks passed, Temari began to feel that this approach was getting too troublesome (to use her boyfriend's favorite term) to continue.

She needed an 'easy button', a fail-safe way to get his pants off whenever she wanted.

Lucky for her, that's right about when Shika let it slip about the Chocolate Chip Pancakes.

It happened one morning after she had spent a rather busy night at his place. Temari was searching the fridge for orange juice when Shika came into the kitchen (wearing only his boxers) yawning. He sat down at the table and asked Temari innocently if she would make chocolate chip pancakes. She must have looked surprised at this odd request, because he went on the explain that his mom used to make them when he was little, and that he thought maybe he deserved something special after last night.

Temari rolled at the last comment, replying that she had done all of the work, but she made him breakfast anyway.

She also made a mental note of this new information for future use. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she had found her easy button. Shika was too lazy to cook himself breakfast, and if she offered it only rarely, he might be willing to do nearly anything to get her to cook for him.

She decided to test out her theory once sufficient time had passed (say, about a week).

Temari walked over to his place just after sunset, like she always did. She climbed in through his bedroom window, an easy feat for her. As always, he was lying awake in bed (by now he was used to this sort of thing).

He rolled his eyes, telling her that all she needed to do was ask and he'd leave his door unlocked.

She replied that she preferred it this way, and that maybe he could try climbing through her window for a change.

He simply yawned and turned out his bedside lamp. She hopped onto the mattress, pulling the covers off him, and sat on his stomach; straddling his waist with one leg on either side.

He muttered something along the lines of' 'come on Temari, I'm tired'.

She stuck out her tongue and retorted that he was always tired. He pushed her off and turned onto his side, then grumbled that she was so troublesome, but she could spend the night if she promised to behave.

She scowled.

His indifference was infuriating, but it was also one of the things (the many things) that she loved about him. It drove her crazy, but it also turned her on and made her work harder for the prize, so to speak.

She crawled closer and whispered in his ear that behaving is no fun.

"Besides," she added, "I'll make you breakfast if you play with me. I'll make you chocolate Chip Pancakes." She ran her tongue over his earlobe, nibbling playfully.

"Fine" he muttered before pulling her on top of himself and locking their lips in a deep kiss.

Temari's eyes widened and she felt her heart start to pound. Shika was never this passionate. Did he really like chocolate chip pancakes **that **much? She closed her eyes and gave herself over entirely to him.

In truth, Shikamaru didn't really like pancakes that much at all. He just asked her to make them because he liked watching her cook. But he had been doing some serious thinking lately; he really loved Temari, and he was afraid that if he didn't start returning her affections, he might lose her. That was defiantly something he didn't want, he wasn't even sure if he would be able to handle it. He figured losing a few nights of sleep a month was a small price to pay.

"OHMYGOD SHIKAMARU!!" she practically screamed. "I never knew you could do that with your hands!"

He grinned, panting slightly, and replied that a good shinobi never reveals all his secrets.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this," he continued, "but let's cut to the chase and get this over with." (After five minutes of heated foreplay, Shika was on top of Temari) he shifted position above her, and then roughly pushed his way inside her. Temari gasped, her fingers clutching the bed sheets until the wave of pain passed.

"You know, I really like being on top." Shikamaru muttered, before penetrating deeper, making her moan with pleasure. Her spine arched as their hips started moving in a rapid, passionate rhythm and he slid further inside her.

"Shikamaru!" she gasped as he finally released his hot seed within her, then he collapsed, limbs weak and tired.

"There." He panted. "Now will you let me sleep?"

"Yeah…" Temari was panting as well. "Thank you. That was…amazing."

Shikamaru was silent for a moment.

"Temari?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, I've been thinking…"

"What else is new?"

"You practically live here anyway, do you wanna move in?"

Temari rolled onto her stomach to face him.

"Really? I'm not too troublesome?"

"You're not **that **troublesome."

"I'd love to Shikamaru!"

He smiled and pulled her closer for a goodnight kiss.

"And Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

**Yay! Super-yay! My 1st TemariXShikamaru fiction! )**

**I didn't think I was able to write this pairing, but I sure proved myself wrong. I hope they're not OOC… **

**I am planning to write two more chapters (since this is a threesome), one where Shika proposes, and one where Temari gets pregnant. **

**does happy dance yay!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shikamaru

Chocolate Chip Pancakes, Part 2.

TemariXShikamaru

**Yo. Sorry this took so long to update. Many reviewers commented on the word choice in the summary. Yes, I am aware of what a threesome is, I just couldn't think of the word I wanted to use. Sometimes my brain stops working. :p. it has been fixed, ok? **

**This chapter takes place a few weeks after part 1. **

Shikamaru was tired. He hadn't been getting much sleep since Temari moved in. he had only himself to blame though; lately he had become the one who started 'it'.

Shika had found that he enjoyed sex very much, especially since he discovered that if he put a little effort into it, it became _very _enjoyable.

Temari, for one, was extremely pleased, and he found that he liked seeing her on her back, moaning his name. but their relationship wasn't just about sex; he loved being around her, even if she was troublesome. Now that he was with Temari, he finally understood the advice his father had given him years ago…

Shikamaru yawned again, hoping that he wouldn't fall asleep in his bowl of frosted flakes. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was barely 7, but he had a mission in an hour.

He was just putting his empty bowl in the sink when Temari came in, stretching and yawning. She was wearing silky red pajamas and her hair was down, hanging down to the middle of her back.

"Good morning" Shikamaru said, smiling. He loved the sight of her first thing in the morning. "You're usually up hours before me."

Temari smiled back at him, brushing strands of wavy blonde hair away from her face.

"You wore me out last night." She replied, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth on his for a good morning kiss. After a moment she started to pull back, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Mmm…Shikamaru…" she murmured against his lips.

He pulled back, still smiling, and, without a word, strode off to the bathroom for a shower.

Grinning evilly, Temari followed him.

When she opened the bathroom door, his shirt was already off, revealing his muscular chest, arms, and abs.

"T-Temari! What…" he began, but shut up as she started taking off her pajama top.

"Oh."

…

a few hours later

…

"But seriously, I think she's the one!" Shikamaru concluded, putting his arms behind his head.

"That's great, I'm really happy for you." Chouji replied through a mouthful of chips.

The two friends were sitting outside under a shady tree, enjoying the warm afternoon after completing their mission.

"So what about you and Ino?" Shika asked, changing the subject.

"What about me and Ino? I took her to dinner, we kissed, and she said she really liked me. Nothing happened." Chouji replied, trying to sound cool (and failing miserably).

"Sounds like something to me. Are you gonna take her out again?"

"I guess."

"When?"

Chouji squirmed uncomfortably (no, not literally. Am I not allowed to use metaphors?!).

"Tonight" he finally admitted.

"Ha! I knew it; you've had a crush on her since we got put on the same team eight years ago."

"So? And that's beside the point. Are you really considering proposing?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Note-I have no idea if this is what guys actually talk about. They sound kinda like girls to me…

"Gosh Shikamaru. I guess I never thought you'd actually get married." Chouji said absentmindedly.

"And why is that?" the last shinobi questioned.

"Uh, no reason." Chouji responded innocently. "But isn't she a little bossy for you?"

"She can be extremely troublesome."

"And isn't her family a bit…strange?"

"Her brothers do freak me out a little."

"Then why her?"

Shika shrugged. "I love her."

(giggles I guess that's as fluffy as Shika-kun gets.)

…

Shikamaru was silently questioning his own sanity. Sure, he was more motivated then he had been in his whole life, but that could be because he was completely insane, driven crazy from lack of sleep. But it was too late to turn back now. He fiddled with the small, black, velvet box that had been sitting in his pocket for the past two days.

"Shikamaru?"

He spun around, startled by his girlfriend.

"Oh, Temari…" he began to speak, but his words were forgotten when he saw what she was wearing.

Although it was just a simple black dress, it seemed to work magic on her already gorgeous body.

The neckline was low, the sleeves practically non-existent, and the hem ended far above her knees. The black cloth hugged her curves in all the right places, making Shikamaru eyes widen.

"Shika-kun? Are you alright? You seem a bit…distracted lately." Temari stated, walking up to him and taking his hands. Shikamaru gulped.

"I'm fine. Temari, you look…amazing. Wow."

She smiled, reassured. "You look pretty good yourself. I can't believe you got us reservations at **insert cheesy-sounding restaurant name here**. It's supposed to be amazing!"

She kept holding his hand as they began the moonlit stroll to the restaurant.

_Don't worry Temari. I guarantee this night will be one to remember. _

**The next chapter will be out sometime this week, I swear. My school got out for Christmas break already, so I have lots of free time.  **

**Merry Christmas everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3: Temari and Shikamaru plus 1

Chocolate Chip Pancakes, Part 3

TemariXShikamaru

**So I'm finally posting the final chapter. starts tearing up like I just won an academy award I'd like to thank all my wonderful fans for always supporting me, my best friend Amberley, for encouraging me, and, as always, the best reviewer in the whole wide world, Pale Moonlit Nightsky.**

Shikamaru and Temari were both content. In fact, neither could remember ever being happier.

They had gotten married in the late spring, when the days had just started to grow warmer and longer. Their honeymoon had been day after night of frantic, passionate love (of course they took breaks), but once it ended things died down a bit. Now, one month after their wedding, Temari got enough sex to keep her happy; and Shikamaru got enough sleep to keep him happy. They trained together every day; talked about their missions, battle strategies, plans for the future, and whatever else happened to be on their minds. They weren't just husband and wife; they were best friends.

But of course, just as they perfected balancing their lifestyle so that everyone was happy, e new element came into the equation; making everything wobble dangerously. (Lol, that sentence was one big metaphor) and it came one warm summer evening as the sun began to set. Shikamaru was sitting in the living room, reading the newest volume of his favorite manga, when Temari pulled the book out of his hands and set it on the coffee table. With Temari this was usually a very good thing for Shikamaru, but the words that came out of her mouth next were bad.

"Shikamaru, we need to talk."

Ouch. Nobody in a relationship wants to hear that. Shika braced himself, but before he could respond, he saw what was in her hands. It was an E.P.T (error proof test). Even though he was a guy, he knew what that meant.

"I-is that?" he managed to stutter.

"Guess what." Temari said, trying to smile though her eyes were full of tears, as she placed her free hand on her stomach. He quickly rose and held her close as she began crying.

"Temari…" Shikamaru, genius though he was, was at a complete loss for words. Honestly, who wouldn't be?

"Shikamaru, I'm so scared" Temari whispered, so different from her usual cocky self. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a mother."

Shika finally found his tongue "Don't worry, we'll do this together, okay?" he sat back down on the couch and pulled her into his lap. Tears were still streaming down her face, and she was shaking slightly. He wiped the tears from her eyes, trying his best to smile confidently; then kissed her deeply and thoroughly until she was trembling with passion instead of fear. "Thank you" he murmured, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"You'd better thank me" Temari said, trying to smile "I'm gonna be carrying your baby for the next nine months."

"You should probably go to the doctor tomorrow, just to be sure…"

She smiled softly. "I am sure Shikamaru."

As the months passed, Shikamaru found himself fascinated with the way his wife's body changed to accommodate the growing child inside her. Her belly swelled, her hips widened, and her breasts grew bigger. And, though Temari was disgusted with her new appearance, Shikamaru found her to be more beautiful than ever.

Although she (thankfully) never got morning sickness, she did get cravings starting about four months in. usually in the middle of the night.

"Shikamaru." The blonde kunochini muttered, shaking her husband awake.

"Huh? Whatsamatter?" he mumbled sleepily. There was a few moments of silent darkness before, "I want chocolate ice cream."

"Huh?"

"I really want some chocolate ice cream."

"Why did you wake me up for that? There's some in the freezer." Shika mumbled, snuggling deeper into the warm blankets. "You're just having cravings."

"I know that. Come and have some ice cream with me."

"No. it's like four in the morning. It's October. Why on Earth would I want ice cream?" Temari tugged the covers away from his face, glaring daggers. "N-not that it's odd that you want ice cream."

"You are going to come and eat ice cream with me because it's your stupid fault that I'm having cravings, my feet hurt, and I look like Buddha."

Shikamaru knew better than to mention that she was the one who didn't want to use protection.

The due date was, without a doubt, the most stressful day either parent had ever been through, even though both were Jounin who had completed countless life threatening missions. When Temari started having contractions around lunchtime, Shikamaru thought he was gonna have a heart attack from panic. The mother-to-be was strangely calm though, as she ordered her nervous husband to 'hurry up and get me to the hospital'. Tsunade later said that it was the easiest baby she had ever delivered. After a mere 15 minutes of labor, Shikamaru and Temari's first child was born; a beautiful, blonde-haired baby girl who was named Nara Kamisori. There was only one complication; she didn't cry. Her eyes were tightly closed, her breathing and heartbeat slower than normal. Tsunade immediately worried that her lungs weren't developed enough, and Kamisori was just about to be whisked away to the intensive care unit, when she opened her dark brown eyes, blinked slowly, and **yawned**. Tsunade burst out laughing.

"S-she was asleep?" Shizune asked, dumbfounded.

"Sure looks that way. Her heart rate's increased, her breathing is regular, and she's certainly awake now." The Hokage replied, still chuckling as the baby, now wide-awake began squirming. "Congrats Shikamaru," she said, putting the newborn in her father's arms. "She's defiantly your kid."

**Awww! Well, I guess this is the end for Chocolate Chip Pancakes. tear I'll write another TemariXShikamaru story if people want me to. **

**Peace out!**


End file.
